The present invention relates to a connector device for use in connecting a sheet-like connecting member such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) and a flexible flat cable (FFC) of a flat plate shape. The connector device is usable to connect a key board and a mother board in a personal computer to each other.
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a description will be made as regards a connector according to a first earlier technology. The connector comprises an insulator 101, a conductive contact 103 held in the insulator 101, and a slidably arranged slider member 105 which introduces an end of a sheet-like connecting member 120 into the insulator 101 and brings the connecting member 120 into contact with the contact 103.
The slider member 105 has a working portion 107. The insulator 101 has a receiving space 101a which receives an end of the connecting member 120 and the working portion 107. The contact 103 comprises a fixed portion 103a held in the insulator 101, a retaining portion 103b extending from the fixed portion 103a along the upper wall of the insulator 101, a contact spring 103c extending from the fixed portion 103a in the same direction as retaining portion 103b, and a terminal 103d extending from the fixed portion 103a to the outside of the insulator 101 mounted onto a circuit board 130. The terminal 103d Is connected to an electric circuit on the circuit board 130. A contact portion 103g is formed at an end of the contact spring 103f.
As shown in FIG. 5, the working portion 107 of the slider member 105 is inserted between the retaining portion 103b and the contact spring 103c together with the connecting member 120. When the end of the inserted connecting member 120 bears on the working portion 107, the contact portion 103f of the contact spring 103c is pressed against the conductive portion of the connecting member 120 to make electric contact with it.
The connecting member 120 can be pulled out of the insulator 101 by withdrawing the slider member 105 from the receiving space 101a of the insulator 101, thereby relieving the pressing force of the working portion 107, as shown in FIG. 6 (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H10-22010).
However, the connector requires handling of the slider member 105 every time the connecting member 120 is inserted and pulled out. Also, it has a problem that the flexible conductive portions of the connecting member 120 can be damaged by repeated inserting and pulling out of the connection member, leading to a deteriorated electric contact. This especially applies to a contact processed by press punching, since the rupture surface by punching which in this case serves as the contact surface will easily damage the conductive portions.
With reference to FIG. 7, a second earlier technology will be described. The second earlier technology comprises a plug connector 150 and a receptacle connector 160. The plug connector 150 is connected by soldering to an end of a connecting member 120 which is the same as the connecting member 120 shown as the first earlier technology. The plug connector 150 comprises an insulator 151 and a conductive contact assembled with the insulator 151. In the illustrated example, contact portions of the contact are arranged at a fitting portion 151a of the insulator 151, terminals 155 of the contact being soldered to conductive portions of the connecting member 120.
The receptacle connector 160 is mounted onto a circuit board which is not shown. The receptacle connector 160 comprises a mating insulator 161 and a conductive mating contact 163 assembled with the mating insulator 161. In the illustrated example, mating terminals 164 of the mating contact 163 are soldered to conductive portions of a circuit board which are not shown.
The plug connector has a problem that it requires much man-hour in connecting operation, since the terminals 155 have to be soldered to the conductive portions of the connection member 120. Further, it has problem that pulling out of the plug connector from the receptacle connector 160 by hand severely stresses the terminals 155 of the plug connector 150, giving rise to a damage in the connecting portions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector device which has an increased reliability and improved operation properties.
Other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to the present invention, there is provided a connector device for use in connecting a connecting member which is of a flat plate shape and has an end portion provided with a conductive portion. The connector device comprises a receptacle connector including a receptacle-side contact and a plug connector removably coupled to the receptacle connector by fitting therebetween for electrically connecting the connecting member with the receptacle connector. The plug connector comprises an insulator defining a receiving space for receiving the end portion of the connecting member, a conductive contact held in the insulator and formed to become in contact with the receptacle-side contact when the plug connector is coupled to the receptacle connector, and a slider member slidably inserted in the receiving space to make the conductive portion be brought in contact with the conductive contact in the receiving space.